A Held Back Desire
by Isiah02
Summary: King Roland and Queen Miranda gets some time alone by themselves. Roland has some desires for his wife that she yet does not know about. Can he express his new feelings toward her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 2

Roland's P.O.V

My God she so beautiful,I thought to myself. My wife Miranda and I are about to make love to each other.I'm on top of her. A lot of thoughts ran inside my head. Like what to do first for example. I grabbed the sides of her dress and slowly pulled it down her slender body.I gave her stomach a few kisses while I was at it. She moaned softly.

After her dress was off and set to the side I stared at her body for a quick minute."Miranda,"I managed to say."You look so beautiful." It was did look beautiful,even in her undergarments. She was wearing a black bra that showed her breasts perfectly and a pair of panties that also showed her legs perfectly.

Miranda leaned up to my ear and softly shushed me."Relax,my love,"she said. Then she kissed me on the cheek and gave it a few licks. I might as well have some fun while I'm at it,I thought to myself as I placed my hands on her soft silky 34 D breasts. She again moaned softly.

* * *

**Isiah:Sorry for such a short chapter. End of the school year stuff keeps coming up. But I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP. Until then,until next time.**


	2. Chapter 3

Roland's P.O.V

As I was rolling Miranda's breasts she stopped licking my cheek and removed my hands from her breasts. We were both facing each other."Rolie,"Miranda said."Make love to me." I put a nice soft grip on her hand. "As you wish, my queen," I said.

Miranda then wrapped her arms around my neck while I was still starring at her beautiful face. The things I would do to you, I thought. Before I noticed it, we were kissing. Our tounges exploring each others' mouths. We were giving out moans during the kisses.

Miranda's P.O.V

Dear God,I thought to myself. I never thought of doing this with him. Why did I never think of doing this with him? It feels so right. We broke the kiss and I placed my head on his chest. I started to whimper a little bit. Roland then noticed me whimpering.

"Miranda,"Roland said. I heard him but I didn't answer."Miranda,my love." He lifted my head so he could see my face. "Miranda,why are you crying,"he asked me. I stopped crying and said to him,"It's that..." I stopped then kept going." I never thought of doing this with you. You must think I'm stupid."

Roland was a little shocked at what he heard."Miranda," he managed to say as he placed his hand on my cheek." Don't ever think that I think of you as stupid. To be honest I never thought of it until 3 months since I married you." I was shocked at what I heard.

"Really," I asked him.

"Yes," he said.

I was relieved. What he was saying was actually the truth. He leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him."Rolie wait," I said to him."Take your clothes off."

Roland then looked down. He then realised he had his clothes on. I laughed a little at his reaction. He backed away from me and started to remove his shirt. Then he took off his pants. When that was off, he was in nothing but his undergarments just like me. He leaned over to my stomach and started kissing it upward until he reached my lips. We began kissing again.

* * *

**Isiah: Another chapter done. Btw this happens to be the longest one I did so far. And in case you didn't know my favorite character in the show is Miranda. I like Roland/Miranda as a couple. But I really like like Miranda. Because she's a good mom. So is Queen Emmaline. Which I also like. I might do a lemon on her too if you guys want me to. Just post a review saying if you want me to do one or not.**

**Tom: Please review nicely and no flames. Hope you guys are loving this so far. See y'all later! Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah:Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Isiah:What up? It's welcome back to A Held Back Desire. With my boy Tom.**

**Tom: What up?!**

**Isiah:Oh. And guess who else decided to join us.**

**Emmaline: Hello.**

**Isiah: Yep. Queen Emmaline is going to be joining us.**

**Tom: I invited her.**

**Isiah: Yeah. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Miranda's P.O.V

While we continued our kiss,I could feel Roland's hand rubbing my leg softly. I responded with a moan. He decided to moan with me. We broke the kiss and stared at each others' eyes for a quick moment. Then Roland looks down at chest. He took his hand and placed it on my stomach. He also gave it a quick kiss. I didn't want him to have fun that easly,so I place my hand on his chin and brought it back to my face.

We started to kiss again,but this time a little more power into it. I also felt his hand rub my stomach. It was cold,so I let out a quiet he kissed his way down my neck until he reached my chest. He began kissing and licking it.

"Oh my God," I gasped in pleasure. I loved the feeling of his tounge on my soft body."I love you so much," I gasped again.I then could've swore he let out a quick chuckle. I held his head towards my chest. I never wanted it to end. His hands was still rubbing my skin. I placed my hand on his. He then gave my chest a few more kisses before going to my stomach and licking it. I moaned in pleasure.

Roland's P.O.V

This is the best fun I've ever had,I thought to myself as I placed my hand on Miranda's panties. I could tell she was already wet from the pleasure I was giving her. I gave her stomach one last lick before going back to her chest. When I began licking her chest again she leaned up and began kissing me again. I didn't want to complain so I kissed right back. Our tounges once again exploring each others' mouths.

As we continued our kisses,I could see Miranda reaching her back and trying to undo the back of her bra."Rolie," she whispered seducively. I broke the kiss to see what she was going to do. She undid her bra and threw it to the side."Just to show you how much I love you,"she again whispered seducively.

* * *

**Isiah: Another chapter down.**

**Tom: Great! Emmaline,what do we want our readers to do?**

**Emmaline: Review and review.**

**Tom: Yep. If you readers can do that,that would be really nice.**

**Isiah: Also if you want me to do a Queen Emmaline lemon just post it in the review and I'll make sure to do it as soon as I get this story done.**

**Tom: Until then, make sure you guys review nicely,hope you guys are liking this story,see y'all later,hollar at ya boys- . Do it with me.**

**Isiah,Tom,and Emmaline: YEAH!**

**Isiah:Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Isiah:What up? It's Isiah. And welcome back to A Held Back Desire. I know it's been a while since I updated this story. My mind was set on . other story. It was the Dark Mermaid Queen. Look that up when you get the chance to. And also my boy Tom is here too.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: Alright. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Miranda's P.O.V**

**I could tell Roland was impressed of how my breasts looked like because he was too busy staring at them. I didn't complain. I just watched him. He noticed me watching. He also let out a little chuckle and gave me a quuick kiss before going to my right breast and sucking it with some fierce into it. I let out a gasp.**

**I let out a couple of moans from the pleasure Roland was giving me. His tounge surrounding my right nipple. After two licks and a suck,he allowed me to lie completely on the bed and relax. He went to my left breast afterward,but this time,with a little more fierce that he did with my right breast.**

**I could hear myself letting out sighs and gasps. But when he used his teeth to nibble on my breast,I really could hear myself. I also felt his hand on my stomach. He gave my left breast a few more sucks before becoming face to face with me once again. We began kissing again.**

**Roland's P.O.V**

**My God,she's so beautiful from breasts down,I though to myself as Miranda and I were kissing each other. We broke the kiss and stared at each other again. I placed my hands on her breasts and began rolling them she placed her hands on my face and letting out a couple of quiet moans. She even began kissing my neck.**

**After messing around with her breasts,my hands went down her body. From her stomach down to her panties. I would've pulled them down if she wouldn't have stopped me." Wait a minute,"she said seducively. Her hands found their way down to my boxers. She gently pulled them down and off me and threw them to the side. Then she laid back down.**

**"Guess we don't need thoes anymore," Miranda said with a wink. I leaned in and gave her a kiss."Then it looks like we won't be needing these anymore either," I said as I went back down to her panties and pulled them down gently. I threw them to the side."You're so beautiful,"I said.**

* * *

**Isiah: Another chapter down. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

Tom: Guys. Please tell us in your reviews what you think of it so far. No flames. Also if you guys want,we might do a Queen Emmaline lemon. Just post it in your review and tell us who you want to Emmaline to be a couple with and we'll do that. Anyway,reviee nicely. No flames. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!

Isiah: Until next time.


	5. Chapter 6

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: Yo!**

**Isiah: And welcome back to a Held Back Desire. This is the final chapter. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Tom: Let's continue.**

* * *

Roland's P.O.V

I placed both my hands on Miranda's breasts as we began kissing again. I was squeezing them. She moaned in pleasure. My right hand went from her breast to her leg and started caressing it. I broke the kiss and gave her breast a few sucks. When I was done with that,I laid next to her with my right hand to her chest.

"Put your fingers inside me,"Miranda said softly.

"As you wish,my beautiful queen,"I said to her as I slowly started to put my fingers down her slender body. From her breasts,down her stomach until I reached her vagina. I started rubbing it. I noticed she was wet from the pleasure I gave her. While I was at that,Miranda gave me a soft kiss on my neck. Then adding a lick and a another kiss to it. I looked at her face and gave her a kiss on the lips. Then I inserted 2 of my fingers inside of Miranda. Thrusting in and out of her with some power into it. She let out sighs and gasps.

Miranda's P.O.V

I was getting more wet from the pleasure Roland gave me. I felt another finger inside me also. He went 15 seconds fingering me before stopping for an unknown reason.

"What the,"I managed to say." Rolie,why'd you stop?" I sat up a little but was put back down by Roland.

"Thought I tried this with you,"he said.

He inserted his 9 inch cock inside me. Thrusting into me with more power than his fingers. I let out a huge gasp and a sigh in pleasure. He started to put some speed into it. While he was at that,I grabbed his head and placed it in between my breasts. That made him go faster and harder which made me let out loud moans,gasps,and sighs."Go in deeper," I managed to say. He went a bit faster as his hands squeezed my breasts to his face.

He noticed me moaning and decided to moan with me. I felt his tounge on my left breast. I kept moaning in pleasure." Yes,that feels so good," I said. He took his head from my breasts so he could speak.

"You like that,"he asked me.

"Oh God yes,"I moaned to him."Make me cum."

"As you wish,my lovely queen,"he said as he kept going faster. He put his face back in my breasts. I held it down so he won't end the pleasure he's giving me. Right before I knew it,I was getting close to my climax. He was also. I let out a scream before I came. He came right after. He pulled out after and laid on top of me.

"Oh my God,"I said."You made me the most happist queen ever. Thank you."

"That's what husbands do with their wives," he told me." They pleasure them." He then went to sleep afterwards. I leaned to his ear." I love you," I said before going ti sleep. This really was a held back desire. Who knows what it'll bring next.

**The end**

* * *

**Isiah: We hope you all enjoyed this story. And also read and review the Dark Mermaid Queen if you would please.**

**Tom: Guys please review nicely and no flames. More stories soon. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story. PEACE!**


End file.
